forgottenhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Hill: Puppeteer
"Will you escape the Puppeteer?" ''- Quote from the game's official website. 'Plot: This second episode directly follows the events of Forgotten Hill: Fall. Silver cross necklace in hand, our protagonist goes to check on his fiancée. He realizes the car is empty and that his girlfriend is nowhere to be found, leaving behind only bloodstains and ticket for a puppet show. Despite its outer appearance, he's convinced that he will find her in the grotesque building from the clues she's left behind. Upon entry, the protagonist goes to the ticket booth. The Clerk inside reveals that there is a new actress in the show tonight once taking your ticket. Entering the lobby, we see the door to a bathroom with a vending machine next to it, the door to a kitchen, and a Fat Man. Upon talking with him, he goes on about how hungry he is and begs our hero for food. After ringing the dinner bells in the kitchen in the order of the poster to his left, a human eyeball appears under the cloche next to a pile of dirty plates and a skull. Feeding it to him reveals that he is still very hungry... always hungry. A newspaper clipping on the table infront of him mentions a family comprised of a mother, a father, an eight year old girl, and their family pet all having been missing for months with the mother's picture to the right of the article. That description seems familiar. After searching through the coatrack down the hall, we find the full picture of the family from the aforementioned article, which had fallen from one of the coat pockets. A father, a mother, a daughter, and their dog. The secret passage to the wardrobe's right reveals a hidden room containing a table, the "Joker" playing card, a wrench, a portrait of a figure, a pair of candles, and a large bowl. Going back to the hall, a green beetle on the wall between the doors can be caught. Behind the neighboring door to the theater, we meet The Gambler. After playing a few rounds with him, you learn that he can't be beaten. If you select the joker card instead of one of the ones he offers, however, he is astonished at his defeat and gives you a coin. After changing the position of the puppet to match the poster outside, the curtain rises to reveal another hidden room. Back in the lobby, a heart can now be purchased from the vending machine. Returning to the hidden room, going forward through the hallway and to the room directly on the right reveal three framed pictures, an empty frame, and four puppets. Placing the photo of the family in the empty frame reveals the family's current state and that they are indeed the family from Forgotten Hill: Fall and that the mother has been turned into a puppet, although she has not yet been seen. Pulling on the puppets next to the photos reveals a blue beetle which can be caught. Returning to the three doors and the locked door in the floor, the center door can be opened and reveals a janitor's closet along with a creature in a grate. Tapping the broom in time to the monster's noises ends with it giving a yellow beetle to join the others in the collection. Getting the lighter and bucket, we return to the hidden room next to the coat rack. After the candles are lit, the portrait moves aside to reveal a hidden compartment with a key topped by a heart. Going to the bathroom, the bucket is used to collect the blood and the red beetle that was left after the basin was drained. Using the code with have for the bells from the janitor's closet, our hero obtains a human brain and feeds it to the fat man. He is still hungry, however. Heading back to three hidden rooms behind the stage, we move to the leftmost one to unlock it. Inside we find a portrait of Colonel McMillan which is similar to the portrait in the hidden room with the wardrobe. Placing the beetles in their respective frames causes the Colonel's portrait to move away and reveal a hidden compartment with two scraps of paper; a puzzle clue and another series of tones to ring for more food. Returning to the kitchen, we obtain human fingers. Upon feeding these to the fat man, he explodes and inside his chest cavity hides a key. With the key we can open the open the floor hatch hidden behind the stage. There we find the protagonist's girlfriend (who has been turned into a puppet)! Using the heart key, her chest cavity is unlocked, the human heart is placed inside, and the chest caviy is closed once more. The bucket of blood then fills a metal pail mounted to the wall connected to an IV tube in her arm. Pressing the button to its right and she comes to life, revealing that it is too late for her. The Puppeteer has made her a part of his show and she will play her part forever... or until he finds a new star. Then she'll be put aside or given to the Colonel and to "his horrors". She implores her boyfriend to flee while there is still time and that she can sense the Puppeteer nearby. She stills once more and drops a scrap of paper... another puzzle hint! Retreating to the stage and completing the globe puzzle allows a key to drop from the ceiling. Retreating further returns us to the ticket booth. After completing the poster, a key is revealed from another hidden compartment its the desk. Back in the lobby, completing the puzzle reveals another hidden passage. Inside the room is a locked wardrobe and another door. Using both keys, the doors to the wardrobe swing open and the limbless puppet that has become of the mother looks back at you, pleading to see her family once more. Giving her the silver cross necklace causes you to recieve a ticket and her to disappear and be reunited with her family once more. Going through the door brings you back to the ticket booth where the clerk is in attendance once more. (As well as a poster referencing the Colonel's Surgery Clinic.) Giving him your ticket to exit, he tells the protagonist that they will see each other again sooner than one might think, asking if we're sure we want to leave. Exiting the building provides no escape, however, as it is revealed that the unnamed portrait was that of The Puppeteer himself! With him approaching, there is no use running. He captures our hero and all fades to black. '''Possible Deaths: None. Category:Games